Dragomir Princesses
by Desi Malfoy Kat
Summary: Could an almost pure-blood Dragomir dhampir take the throne from Lissa? And what is Adrian up to now? DISCLAIMER:I don't own anyone you could see in the books, although I wish I owned Adrian and Christian...*Dreamy stare*
1. Kimi

I was in a fancy house somewhere. Lissa and I were sipping sodas in the shade and watching the waves in the distance.

"Are you Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway?" I looked back at the speaker.

She was a dhampir, wearing an odd assortment of clothes, with oddly familiar features… I almost fell out of my chair when I realized she was familiar because of her jade green eyes and long blond hair. Lissa's jade green eyes and long blond hair. I glared at her.

"What's your name?" I said glaring now, more specifically, at the bite marks on her lightly tanned neck. She was a blood whore. About now, Lissa was looking back at her, just as curious as I.

The girl smiled. "Kimi Dragomir." I looked at Lissa, shock written all over my face.

"Your dad liked dhampirs?" Lissa shrugged. Kimi giggled.

"Apparently. And if you want to get technical, I have more Dragonir blood." She looked at Lissa. "Your mom was an Ivashkov. My mom was half Dragomir, so I'm ¾ Dragomir. A quarter more than Lissa and a year older." I looked at her.

"You're telling me that a dhampir is the true Dragomir princess?" Lissa said calmly. Through the bond I felt her happiness and relief. Kimi nodded.

This preposterous scene was permeated by a familiar, spicy scent. Standing in the doorway was none other than Adrian Ivashkov. Great. He blew his obnoxious clove cigarette smoke up into the air.

"Hello, cousin. Little dhampir." He peered at Kimi. "Mmm. Who have we here?" Kimi looked at Adrian like he was the most attractive man ever. She smiled wide.

"Kimi Dragomir."

"Yes, I heard, dhampir, eighteen, true Dragomir princess... I wonder if you could actually claim the title... being a dhampir..." I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"Adrian. Go away." He flcked his cigarette and crushed it under his shoe.

"But if I leave, my ignorant little dhampir, I can't tell you the news!" I glared at him once more.

"Ok. I'll bite. What news?"

"I don't know, I'd like to watch _this_ drama."

"If you don't tell me I'll-"

"Rose," Lissa said softly, looking at Kimi. I looked. Kimi had a rosary in her hand. A larger version of the _chokti_ on my wrist, complete with the Dragomir crest. MaybeI better hear what this girl has to say.


	2. Get to the point!

"Don't mess with me, Adrian," I warned.

"Now, Kimi was it?" He said, completely ignoring my threat. Ugh. It was so…Adrian. "I think you should tell the queen you want to assume the Dragomir throne."

"What?" Kimi and I both exclaimed. Lissa merely sat there, scrutinizing Kimi and looking very confused. Adrian smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Can't you tell this is her intention? She comes here, out of nowhere, to tell you that she is the true princess. What else could she be here for?" I looked at Kimi

"Is it true?" Lissa whispered to her. I didn't need the bond to tell me she wanted for it to be true, for her burden to be lightened.

"Yeah," Kimi said, fiddling with her short, pleated magenta skirt and looking at Adrian. "But how did he know?" Adrian smiled and shrugged.

"Lucky guess." I rolled my eyes.

"We all know you used spi-" Lissa's hand was suddenly over my mouth. _Kimi!_ She shouted through the bond. Oh. Right.

"So" Lissa said, changing the subject and releasing my face. "You'll take her to the queen?"

"Of course," Adrian said, shaking some of his messy brown hair out of his green eyes.

"You know the queen?' Kimi said, looking at him, eyes wide.

"She's his aunt," I said, not caring to see the queen again. Adrian nodded.

"So," He said. "Shall I be telling all of you or just Rose?"

"Tell us what?" Asked Lissa, giving Adrian a very skeptical look.

"Tell you what I came to tell you, of course."

"Which is?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, am I telling all of you?"

"YES!" We all shrieked, including Kimi.

"Ok, then. Rose?"

"Yes?"

"You'll come with us when we go see Tatiana, right?"

"GET TO THE POINT, DAMN IT!"

"Temper, temper."

"Adrain," Lissa pleaded. "Tell us already." Adrian sighed.

"We have to go the royal court right now. There's a plane waiting an hour away."

"And you didn't tell us an hour ago, why?" I asked. He smiled wide.

"I had to wait."

"For...?"I said.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go."

Kimi stood there, looking very awkward.

"Kimi too," Adrian called, already down the stairs. I sighed and followed, wondering why we had to go to the royal court.


	3. Lissa's Questions

"Can Kimi really take the title?" Lissa asked Adrian excitedly on the private plane. After coming out of nowhere, and being beyond extremely annoying, Adrian led to a car that took us to a nearby Moroi airport. Lissa sat between Adrian and me, while Kimi sat across from us, looking very awkward and pulling on the powder blue long sleeve shirt under her grey-and-purple half shirt. Adrian smiled and took a sip of his drink. I could smell the vodka from where I sat.

"Moroi law is pretty vague. When it comes to royal titles, it goes to the oldest person with the most blood." He finished his alcohol and leaned back, closing his emerald eyes. "Your situation is rare, but not unheard of." With that, he fell asleep. Lazy bum. Lissa turned to Kimi, smiling.

"So, how did you find out about… You know, your Moroi family?" Lissa asked. I was curious too. Dhampirs don't usually know their Moroi family. Kimi looked up from her sleeve.

"My mom died a year ago, and she wrote me a note."

"So, your mom knew?" Kimi nodded.

"When you screwing the Dragomir prince, you know about it." I laughed and Lissa looked a little scandalized. I laughed at Lissa's expression.

"Don't do that look Liss. It makes you look like Tatiana." She shot me a quick, dirty look and turned back to her half-sister.

"So, why do you want to take the title?" Lissa said quickly, jade eyes bright. "Why now? Who was your mom? Wh-"

"Liss," I said calmly, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the seat. "Don't overload the poor girl." Kimi chuckled softly.

"It's okay," She said. "I don't mind telling her." I heard Lissa's mind going crazy through the bond. She was more excited than I'd seen her recently.

"My mom was Ruby O'Reilly. Her dad was a distant cousin of yours." She paused. I cracked an eye open, to see her pulling her ridiculously long blond hair into an unbelievably sloppy bun. "And she raised me to believe that dhampirs are the ones that should be sitting on thrones, not Moroi. She always told me that, although Moroi men marry Moroi women, not a single one of them could resist a dhampir."

I smiled a little. That was a well known saying, one nearly every dhampir girl loves to hear.

"Wait, your mom was Ruby O'Reilly?" Lissa asked softly. Kimi smiled and nodded. Lissa was confused, the name was both familiar and foreign. I couldn't quite get at the gist of why she was so… thrown off by whoever Kimi's mom was. Kimi continued on.

"She said that was a show of just how true our power was. She told me--" Kimi looked at Lissa, unwilling to continue.

"What?" I said quietly, leaning over Lissa and staring right at Kimi. "What did she tell you?" Kimi looked at Lissa, avoiding my intense, questioning gaze.

"She told me," Kimi continued slowly. "That Vasilisa and Andre Dragomir were liars. She told me I had to get rid of your family. All of them. Starting with you."

Lissa looked at me in shock. She suddenly remembered why the name Ruby O'Reilly was so familiar, and so did I.

We were in so much trouble.


	4. Rose's Memory

The memory slammed into my head like a ton of bricks.

_I was about six or seven, playing hide and seek at Lissa's with her and Andre. An unusually tall blond dhampir walked into Lissa's Father's study, leading a little blond girl about my age. I was running around, looking for Andre. I heard Lissa's father say quietly, "Ruby, your little daughter isn't the Dragomir heir." I stopped running and peered into the room, wondering if they were talking about the little girl who looked like Lissa, and was sitting on one of the lavish couches._

_"Damn it, Brendan," Ruby growled. "Why will you not acknowledge your eldest daughter?" He sighed and looked at Ruby._

_"Even if I were to admit her as my child, she would not be the heir," He said, just as quiet as before, stressing the last few words. _

_"And why not?" Ruby shouted, quite hysterical._

_"She is a dhampir--"_

_"So what if she is? Dhampirs have every right to inherit titles, just as Moroi do, adn you know that!" Ruby cried, cutting Brendan off._

_"But Andre is my heir. He is older than your child by a year," He continued with an undertone of annoyance. She glared at him._

_"Her name is Kimberly. Kimberly Dragomir." Brendan looked at her._

_"Isn't it more traditional for dhampir children to take their mother's surname?" He asked._

_"You would love that, wouldn't you? If she was Kimberly O'Reilly, with no connection to you at all."_

_"Ruby-"_

_"Don't bother," She said sharply, pulling her daughter off the couch. "Kimi and I will deal with this matter, one way or another." With that she stormed away, dragging little Kimi by her arm. Kimi waved at me mournfully as her mother pulled her away._

I snapped back into reality and glared at Kimi. Lissa looked at me with concern.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She asked. I continued to glare at Kimi angrily.

"You guys did 'deal with the matter' after all, didn't you?" I hissed at Kimi. Kimi just looked at me. Lissa looked at me, then Kimi, and back at me.

"Rose, what's going on?" She pleaded.

"She knows," I said furiously, gesturing at Kimi. "Don't you Kimi?" Kimi looked at her grey and purple kneehighs.

"Rose!" Lissa called, desperate to know what was happening.

"It was Kimi," I said quietly. "Kimi and Ruby killed them all."

"Who?" Lissa said, near silently, fearing the answer.

"Brendan, Anastacia," I took a deep breath. "And Andre. They killed your family."

Lissa's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"That's right," Adrian said, suddenly awake. "I knew all along."


	5. AN

Konichiwa and hajimemashite.

I apologize for the wait, but my flash drive died and I have to re-write everything.

PLEASE be patient with me.

I'll update my stories when I can, k?

--That is all--

Peace Out

~Desi Helena Malfoy


	6. Seriously?

Kimi and Lissa's identical jade green eyes looked at him with pure confusion.

"Stop fucking around," I said. "Did you really know anything besides how to annoy a certain dhampir?'

"The accident," He said to Lissa. "Happened because the brakes didn't work, right?"

This time I looked at him with confusion.

"How did you know?" He simply smiled and tapped his head. Lissa glared at him.

"Adrian. Quit fooling. How did you know." He looked mournfully into his empty glass.

"Certain... powers of perception granted to me by spirit."

We all looked at him like he had completely lost what was left of his sanity, which, knowing Adrian, was drowned in vodka.I was skeptical to say the least. Adria isn't what one would consider a reliable source of information. Hell, I didn't consider him more than a rich, fairly good-looking alchoholic.

"I can read minds."

Yup. Definately off his rocker.

Lissa rolled her pale jade eyes.

"Right. If you could read minds, I would be able to as well."

Kimi looked perplexed.

"I can walk dreams and you can't and do I have to mention the effect you have on the dead?" He said, looking at me.

"Adrian," I said dangerously. "If your just messing with us I swear..."

"Ah, dear Rose, we can always count on you to lighten our moods with your pleasant disposition." He waved for one of the stewards to bring him more liquor.


	7. AN part two

Hey people it's your (hopefully) favorite author!

I've been grounded for the past few months but I'm back!

I should be updating very VERY soon for all of you lovely people.

I greatly appreciate your large amounts of patience, and should even be posting brand new stories!

Lots of love to you all 3

~Desi Malfoy Kat


	8. But Of course

I looked at Adrian warily.

"What do you mean you knew it all along? And weren't you sleeping?" Adrian smiled at me like I was five. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Now, now Rosemarie, I can't reveal all of my secrets can I? Although there are ways you can persuade me."

"In your dreams," I shot back.

"Every night," He said. I was going to retort when Lissa spoke up.

"Are you two serious?" She said. I looked down, guilty of my stupidity. Even Adrian's smirk slipped. Only Kimi was unperturbed. Kimi reached out to touch Lissa. "Don't," She said loudly. Despite the tears streaming down her face I could feel Lissa's anger. I turned my gaze to Kimi, then stood.

"Adrian I need to talk to you about something. Alone."

"Why, certainly," He said happily and followed me to the other end of the plane.

"I need your help," I whispered.

"Let me guess," Adrian said drily. "You want me to compel Kimi and find out why she's here now."

"Don't take advantage of this mind reading thing."

"Too late," He said happily and walked back to his seat.

This plane ride is getting worse and worse. Only thing even worse would be if the plane crashed.

Lissa shrieked, making me run up the plane. The three of them looked frightened, all of them staring out the window. I looked where they stared. The engine was on fire.

Great.


End file.
